fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratchet
This sci fiction series is based off the Ratchet and Clank video games. The two main characters are Ratchet and Clank. It can be also known as Ratchet and Clank:The Holovision series. Characters,Weapons, planets and their Locations, etc. Season 1 stuff Season 1 Characters *Ratchet *Clank *Big Al *Captain Qwark *Chairman Drek *Bob *Edwina *Jowai Resort Owner *Fred *Clank's Mother *Commando *Deserter *Gadgetron CEO *Darla Gratch *HelpDesk Girl *Skid McMarx *The Miner *Novalis Chairman *Plumber *Qwark's Bouncer *Race Girl *Robot Lieutenant *Sam (Ratchet and Clank) *Shady Salesman *Skid's Agent *Reptillian Gadgetron vendor tradesman Technology Season 1 Weapons *Omniwrench 8000 *Bomb Glove *Pyrocitor *Blaster *Glove of Doom *Suck Cannon *Taunter *Mine Glove *RYNO *Devastator *Walloper *Visibomb Gun *Decoy Glove *Drone Device *Telsa Glove *Morph-o-Ray Season 1 Gadgets *Helipack *Swingshot *Trespasser *GrindBoots *Hydrodisplacer *Sonic Sommoner *Pilot's helment *Magneboots *Metal Detector *Thrusterpack *O2 mask *Hydropack *Gadgetron PDA *Hologuise Season 1 Items *Gold Bolts *Hoverboard *Platinum Zoomerator *Premium Nanotech *Ultra Nanotech *Raritanium *Persuader *Bolt Grabber *Map-o-Matic Season 1 Planets and Locations *Novalis-Tobruk Crater *Kerwan-Metropolis *Aridia-Outpost X11 *Eudora-Logging Site *Nebula G34-Blarg Tactical Reasearch Station *Rilgar-Blackwater City *Umbris-Quark's HQ *Batalia-Fort Kronos *Gaspar-Blarg Depot *Orxon-Kogor Refinery *Pokitaru-Jowai Resort *Hoven-Bomb Factory *Otlantis-Gorda City *Otlantis Orbit-Gemlik Base *Quartu-Robot Factory *Kalebo 3-Gadgetron Site *Veldin Orbit-Drek's fleet *Veldin-Kyzil Plateau *Chairman Drek's new planet Season 1 Enemies *Horny Toads *Electroids *Peckbots *Birdbots *Sandshark Generators *Sandsharks *Flamethrower bots *Robomutt *Blarg Commanders *Blarg Generators *Blarg Helicopter Commander *Axe Bots *Saw Bots *Blarg Troopers *Large Axe Bots *Alien Swarmer *Pool Sharks *Blarg Space Commados *Space Mutants *Amoeboids *Mist Troopers *Mist Tanks *Hyper Cannonballers *Homing Mine *Machine Gun turrents *Blarg Bombthrowers *Blarg Paratroopers *Scoutbots *Cannonball tanks *Chompers *Seekers *Toxic Crabs *Puffer Fish *Psytopus *Screamers *Dive Birds *Blarg saucers *Anklebiters *Blarg Heli-Commander *Robosquakers *Blarg Space Fighters *Blarg Heavy Interceptors *Electroids V 2.0 *Blarg Elite Guards *Armed transports *Test Dummies *Sentrybots *Robodogs V 2.0 *Rocket tanks *Dark Gadgetbots Season 2 Stuff Season 2 Characters *Ratchet *Clank *Plumber *Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark *Shady Salesman *Ace Bunyon *Billy *Angela Cross *Desert Riders *Factory Robots *Female Infobot *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Hypnotist *Mathematician *Matron *New Age Mystic *Old Smolgian *Protopet Scientist *Qwark Fan-Boy *Slim Cognito *Thugs-4-Less Leader *Thermanator scientist *Tractor Beam scientist The Big Guys *Swamp Monster 1 *Chainblade *B2 Brawler *Thugs-4-Less Leader in a Attack Copter *The Theif *Thugs-4-Less Leader in a Ultra-Mech *Arachnoid *Megapede *Swamp Monster 2 *Thugs-4-Less Leader in a Giganto Mech *Mothership *Mutant Protopet Technology Weapons *Blitz Gun *Omniwrench 8000 *Bomb Glove *Decoy Glove *Visibomb Gun *Walloper *Bouncer *Chopper *Clank Zapper *Gravity Bomb *Hoverbomb Gun *Lancer *Lava Gun *Minirocket Tube *Miniturrent Glove *Plasma Coil *Pulse Rifle *RYNO 2 *Seeker Gun *Sheepinator *Shield Charger *Spiderbot Glove *Synthesnoid *Zodiac Gadgets *Swingshot *Thrusterpack *Helipack *Hydropack *Dynamo *Electrolyzer *Hypnomatic *Infiltrator *Thermanator *Tractor Beam *Glider *Levitator *Charge Boots *Gravity Boots Items *Megacorp Helmet *Commando Suit *Biker Helmet *Box Breaker *Armor Magnetizer *Mapper Planet & Locations *Oozla-Megacorp Outlet *Wupash Nebula *Maktar Nebula-Maktar Resort *Maktar Nebula-Jamming Array *Endako-Megapolis *Barlow-Vukovar Canyon *Feltzin Space System-Thug Rendezvous *Notak-Canal City *Slim Cognito's Space Shack *Siberius-Frozen Base *Tabora-Mining Area *Dobbo-Testing Facility *Dobbo Orbit-Testing Facility Moon *Hrugis Cloud-Deep Space Disposal *Joba-Megacorp Games *Todano-Megacorp Armory *Boldan-Silver City *Aranos-Flying Lab *Gorn-Thugs-4-Less Fleet *Snivelak-Thug HQ *Smolg-Distribution facility *Damosel-Allgon City *Damosel Orbit-Allgon Moon *Grelbin-Tundor Wastes *Yeedil-Protopet Factory *Burbank/Dantopia-Insomniac Museum Season 2 Enemies *MSR 1-Chainsaw Model *MSR 2-Flamethrower Model *Blade Ball *Mutant Muckdweller *Mutant Swamp Beast *Mutant Fireflies *Thugs-4-Less Brute *Megacorp Chickenbot *Megacorp Gladiator *Megacorp Sweeper Bot *Megacorp Laser Bot *Megacorp Rivet Bot *Vukovar Tribesmen *Barlowian Saur-Beast *Gadgetron Hound of Cuddly Death *Thugs-4-Less Henchman *Thugs-4-Less Attack Ship *MSR 1- Chainsaw v2.0 *MSR 2- Flamethrower v2.0 *Mutant Sandfly *Desert Dune Monster *Spitting Dune Crawler *Megacorp Trooper *Megacorp Sentinel *Megacorp Hover Tank *Megacorp Security Turrent *Blade Ball v2.0 *Joba Tribesman *Jobaian Saur-Beast *MSR 1-Chainsaw v3.0 *MSR 2-Flamethrower v3.0 *Nidbot *Elite Megacorp Gladiator *Chickenbot v2.0 *Megacorp Robot Guard *Mutant Test-Squirrel *Thugs-4-Less Elite Henchmen *Thugs-4-Less Brute Class 2 *Megacorp Hover Tank v2.0 *Attack Chopper *Two-Headed Smolgian Snapper *Grulch *Protopet *Extermibot *Artic Leviathan *Y.E.T.I. *Reciver bot v1.0 *Reciver bot v2.0 *Thugs-4-Less fighter *Megacorp Dropship *Space Wasp *Thugs-4-Less Ace Fighter *Megacorp Generator *Gun Turrents *Thugs-4-Less Carrier Ship *The Ghost Ship *Robot Alien Season 3 Stuff Season 3 Characters *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark *Big Al *Skidd McMarxx *Annihilation Nation Host *Billy *Bob *Clank's Director *Slim Cognito *Commando *Deserter *Edwina *Factory Robots *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Florana local witness *Fred *Galactic Rangers *Courtney Gears *Darla Gratch *Helga *HelpDesk Girl *Hypnotist *Jowai Resort Owner *Klunk *Lawrence *Mathematician *Matron *Maxmillian *Nefarious *New Age Mystic *Novalis Chairman *Old Smolgian *President Phyronix *Sasha Phyronix *Plumber *Protopet Scientist *Qwark's Bouncer *Race Girl *Robot Lieutenant *Sam *Shady Salesman *Skrunch *Skidd's Agent *Supernova Taxi driver *Tyhrranoid Technology Weapons *Agents of Doom *Annihilator *Blitz Gun *Bouncer *Disc Blade Gun *Double-Bladed Laser Sword *Flux Rifle *Holosheild glove *Infector *N60 Storm *Miniturrent Glove *Nitro Launcher *Omniwrench 8000 V3 *Plasma Coil *Plasma Whip *Qwack-O-Ray *Rift Inducer *Shield Charger *Shock Blaster *Spitting Hydra *Suck Cannon *RY3NO Gadgets *Banana-Guided Autonomous Monkey Device *Charge Boots *Gadgetron PDA *Gravity Boots *Hacker *Helipack *Hypershot *Refractor *Thrusterpack *Tyhrraguise *Warp Pad Armor *Alpha Pilot Suit *Magnaplate Armor *Adamantine Armor *Aegis Mark IV Armor *Infernox Armor Items *Bolt Grabber V2 *Map-o-Matic *Nano-pak *Booty is in the Eye of the Beholder *Arriba Amoeba *Shadow of the Robot *Deja Q All Over Again *The Shaming of the Q *Master Plan Skins *Current Armor *Old School Ratchet *Trooper *Brainius *Buginoid *Constructobot *Robo *Robo Rooster *Snowman Skin *Tuxedo *Ninja *Bones *Blarg *Tyhrranoid *Thug *Skrunch Skin *Bruiser *Hot Bot *Gladiola *Gray *Beach Bunny *Evil Clown *Dr. Nefarious *Dan Johnson *Santa Ratchet *Genome Ratchet *Pipo-Saru Ratchet *Saurus Ratchet Drivable Vehicles *Q-Force Hover ship *Turbo Slider Paint Jobs for the Star Explorer *Blargian Red *Amoeboid Green *Pulsing Purple *Obani Orange *Low Rider *Black Hole *Sun Storm *Bogon Blue *Orxon Green *Lombax Orange *Hooked on Onyx *Qwark Green *Agent Orange *Helga Hues *Space Storm *Tyhrranoid Void *Zeldrin Sunset *Ghost Pirate Purple *Sasha Scarlet *Florana Breeze *Ozzy Kamikaze *Silent Strike *Supernova Paint Job *Drek's Black Heart *Neutron Star *Lunar Eclipse *Solar Wind *Dark Nebula *Star Traveler *Clowner *Plaidtastic *Insomniac Special Planets and locations *Veldin - Kyzil Plateau *Florana - Nabla Forest *Starship Phoenix * Episodes Season 1 # The Very, Very, VERY, bad start # Gone Traveling # Skid and the SandSharks # Attacked Metropolis # Stop Lieutenant! # Destroy the Blarg's research station! # Finding Qwark # Left 4 Snagglebeast food # Fighting off the Blargs # To the Depot! # Carbon Dioblargxide # Save the Jowai! # The snowy bomb factory # Get Captain Qwark! # Save Clank from electeridos! # Destroy the factory! # Gadgetron Takeover! # The three battleships part 1: Running to Drek's ship # The three battleships part 2: Tight Security, eh? Due to a short hiatus and the producers not working on it, I'll tell you what happened, Ratchet & Clank fought off the Sentrybots while the Lieutenant teleported away. Then they learned the plan to destroy Veldin then they went off to fight Drek. Clank fought as Giant Clank then they were disabled from Giant Clank then they fought him on foot. Finally, they sent Drek flying to his new planet turned the Deplanetizer at the planet and pressed the button killing Drek, the planet, and possibly the Deplanetizer. Ratchet & Clank almost got killed but escaped the area before the chunks crashed. Then, they will have new adventures in Season 2! Season 2 Note: Burbank appears in a uncut episode. #Enter: The Unknown Theif #Swampy Megacorp #Jam the Ray! Part 1: Dogfight over Wupash Nebula #Jam the Ray! Part 2: A Lombax and a Gladiator #Jam the Ray! Part 3: Blowing the Rays #Captured Clank Part 1: A robot & his apartment #Captured Clank Part 2: Saving a little friend #Desert Deserters Part 1: Dead Gadgetron in the Bogon Galaxy #Desert Deserters Part 2: Racing Lombax, Driving Clank #Enter: Thugs-4-Less #Finding The Theif Part 1: Hidden Nanotech #Finding The Theif Part 2: The Dangers of Notak #Finding The Theif Part 3: 39 Acres of Factory #Showdown of the Lombaxes: Ratchet vs. The Theif #Stranded on Tabora #A Day at the Facility Part 1 #A Day at the Facility Part 2: Ultra-Mech Showdown: Giant Clank vs. Thugs-4-Less Leader #A Day at the Facility Part 3: More Tight Security, eh? #Qwarktastic Battle! #More Gladiators than the eye #Overprotective Megacorp part 1: Find the Sheepinator #Overprotective Megacorp part 2: Where the Heck is Abercrombie Fizzwidget!? #A Dangerous Silver City #Deju Flew #Battle over Gorn #Final Battle: Ratchet & Clank vs. Thugs-4-Less Leader #Protodanger #Deadly Battle with the Protopets part 1: A Battle on the Damosel Moon part 1: Mothership of Hostile Aliens #Deadly Battle with the Protopets part 2: A Battle on the Damosel Moon part 2: Wipeout on the Damosel Moon #Deadly Battle with the Protopets part 3: Protopets war #Operation Freeze the Protopets part 1: Meeting with NAW again #Operation Freeze the Protopets part 2: Find Angela! #Operation Disable the Original part 1: The Qwark that made a monster #Operation Disable the Original part 2: Battle of the Monster Protopet Spin-Offs *A Boy & His War Grok *Jak and Daxter: The televison series *Crash Bandicoot: The televison series *Spyro: The televison series *Sly Cooper: The televison series *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: The televison series *Wizard 101: The Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Anime Category:Video Game Adaptions